


An Explosion in B Splat

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: Never pull the same trick twice, you will get caught. Goodbye Jimmy boy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random story that came to mind.

Molly looked at him with a sardonic smile on her face and amusement in her eyes. “Oh Jim. If only you had thought more of me than just a tool to use and abuse.” She patted his cheek lightly and finally held it there. She leaned up on her toes and kissed his opposite cheek. She heard a small sound of indignation behind her. Ignoring it she put her lips to his ear and whispered the last words he expected from his little Molly girl, “Goodbye Jimmy boy. Save a toadstool for me.”

Molly moved quickly, drawing her hand away from his cheek and clamping down on his arm. She spun out of and flung her highly explosive vest into his chest with enough force to knock him backwards towards the cliff. Without hesitation Molly shoved the explosive laden Moriarty with just enough momentum for him to balance at the rim before plunging down rapidly, a scream upon his lips. With a smug smile Molly brought her hand up in front of her face and sighed.

“You shall haunt me no more.” With that, she pulled the trigger. Sherlocks eyes widened as a small piece of brain matter splattered across his sharp cheekbones and began its dripping decent down his face. His hands landed heavily on Molly's shoulders and he spun her around to face him. One hand traveled to his cheek to wipe off the chunk of brain matter only to bring it within his peripheral. His eyes flickered quickly between the matter and Molly. Seconds later he flung the gelatinous mass to the side and proceeded to press his lips against Molly's. The kiss tasted of fear, lust, and blood as he backed her up against the wall.

“Don't ever stop surprising me, Molly.”


End file.
